<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Strongest (Muscle!!) by InkuBandito14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594247">The Strongest (Muscle!!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuBandito14/pseuds/InkuBandito14'>InkuBandito14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Making Out, Stupidity, bokuto is adorably stupid and i love it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuBandito14/pseuds/InkuBandito14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto finds out a small fact about your tongue, and wanted to find out if it was true. So he decided to ask for your help. The man turned to you with an excited grin as he asked innocently. "Hey let's have a tongue wrestling!"</p><p>That made you spit out your coffee.<br/>How could you forget his blunt personality?</p><p>[All characters are over the age of 18]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Strongest (Muscle!!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a plainly boring day like any other as you typed down whatever came to your mind just to continue this endless essay for your course. The project was an interesting one, to be honest. But the repeated process was just rotting your brain because it easily got carved into your memory that it was just easily done on instinct. The muscle memory of the tips of your fingers tapping against the key caps at least a million times as you wrote a series of words, then swiftly scrolling through to proof read it, fix a typo or two. Then click options to print out what you made, submitting it to your professor, then later on get another one.</p><p>Being extra restless today made you want to move your muscles around, though it being past 5 PM already and the sun's sinking into the horizon, you couldn't really play any sport, or take a run.</p><p>So then, you decided to call over none other than your best owlet pal, Bokuto. It wouldn't hurt to take a break every once in a while with your greatest friend over, yeah?</p><p>A sigh came out of your nose as you took a pause, your fingers stopping over the buttons of your laptop. You grumbled and pushed yourself off of the table to stand up and stretch, having the chair vibrate loudly. Your muscles popped audibly with every push, pull, and stretch of your arms and fingers. Your fingers totally needed that after endlessly typing.</p><p>The room was left silent for a few more minutes as you lazily took your phone beside your laptop, scrolling through your contacts before finding your friend's nickname and profile. 'Best Ace 4' was written across the screen, making you smile at the stupid name as you remembered when he continuously pestered you to set his name like that back then. Pushing your arm harshly and jumping from his seat repeatedly while he cried <strong><em>"That should be my name because it sounds cool!! Set it, please!! I'll even buy you your favorite coffee if you do that for me!!"</em></strong></p><p>"Yeah, whatever you say.." You whispered to yourself, pressing the dial button quickly and putting your phone beside your ear, feeling the cold glass touch your cheek as the phone let out a faint ring. He's available.</p><p>A few more rings before he finally answered, greeting enthusiastically like he always does. <em>"Hey, hey, hey, (Name)!!! Why'd you call me??"</em></p><p>"Are you down to hangout?" You deadpanned, lazily stuffing your hands into the pockets of your hoodie. His energy radiated through the phone as he continued to happily yell out loud.</p><p>
  <em>"Of course!! I'm coming over right now!!"</em>
</p><p>"Wait- Are you su-" You were cut off by the long beep and the flash of his nickname on the corner of your eye. You looked down at the phone, looking at his profile with the words 'Call Ended' underneath. "He didn't even let me finish, I haven't prepared yet!!" You complained as you threw the phone onto the mattress and rushed through the house to prepare snacks and probably some drinks, too. Despite the fact that he knew how much of an unpleasant mess your dorm could be, you still wanted to make it presentable and look more comfortable to stay in.</p><p>You almost tripped over your feet just trying to prepare as fast as possible. You're well aware of how fast he could get from place to place.</p><p>There suddenly came a knock, having you come to a stop from the hurried pacing and preparing. You barely cleaned anything around the corners and the food were still not complete. Even if you knew the fact that he's swift on his feet, you still couldn't help but ask how in the world did he get in here so fast?!</p><p>"(Name)cchi!! Are you in there? You asked me to come over so I'm here! C'mon, c'mon!!" Bokuto's excitement that shot up to the heavens was evident while he loudly knocked on the door. It will not stop until you open it.</p><p>"Be patient, dammit!" You complained, heavily dropping all the bags of chips and biscuits on the coffee table and untied your messy bun. You ran your fingers quickly through your unruly hair, muttering a few sounds of pain and then tying it back up into a better bun. After that, you stomped towards the door, tearing it open as irritation continued to get to you. But it was practically washed away when you saw one of the brightest smiles he had in a while.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry! I just didn't want you to wait, y'know?" Bokuto grinned bashfully, scratching the edge of his hairline on the nape of his neck while he tapped off the dirt in his shoes before removing them and setting them down on the rack beside the wall.</p><p>"You already know that I can wait for more than an hour, this isn't urgent anyway.." You complained, immediately turning and continuing your clean-up. "Close the door."</p><p>Bokuto complied, slightly turning the knob and closing it with a soft click as he threw his jacket over his shoulder, observing the room. "It looks cleaner than normal. You cleaned up for this?? That's so not you!"</p><p>"Shut up, I want it more presentable! Is it bad that I'm actually doing some chores??" You lightheartedly asked him, throwing a crumpled paper his way as it got dodged by the man easily.</p><p>"I get it, alright, don't throw anything heavier." He rose his hands in defense before approaching you and sitting down on the couch.</p><p>"Sheesh, you're like a human bike.. You get here so damn fast."</p><p>"Is that a cool thing?" He smiled without looking at you, most of his attention mostly directed at the phone that's barely inches away from his face. He unlocked it and opened up some social media app that you weren't able to see. You pressed the red button on the remote to open up the flat screen tv.</p><p>"Sorta," You nonchalantly responded, taking the pillow behind you and putting it on your lap to lean on. You pressed a few more buttons before you finally went on Netflix. "What do you wanna watch? Or do you wanna watch something else on YouTube instead?"</p><p>Bokuto hummed in thought, his thick brows knitting slightly as he continued to swipe on the screen of his phone. The fact that he only looked at you subtly was starting to annoy you in some way that you couldn't put a finger on. You nudged his shoulder to get his attention, though he only turned his head for a second before looking back at the screen that glowed blue. Now, you slightly slapped his arm, "Hey, stop ignoring me, dammit!"</p><p>"I'm not ignoring you! Is something wrong?" He tensed up and held out his hand to stop yours from hitting him again.</p><p>"C'mon, what do you want? Netflix or YouTube?" You shook your head as you asked a similar question with an annoyed tone.</p><p>"You seem to be on edge today.. Are you mad at me?" Bokuto slightly frowned in nervousness as he asked the question.</p><p>"Just answer!" You pinched his skin and giggled as you did so, getting him to yelp as he tried to pry your hand away.</p><p>"Okay, okay! Sorry." He chuckled. "I wanna watch something on YouTube. Like probably a video of a sports tournament or maybe some funny memes."</p><p>"I'd take the latter." You replied, clicking the buttons on the remote again to switch the channel. There came in your recommended stuff as the male took the remote from you to search up what he wanted to watch. He typed down a few words and waited for the screen to load before you decided on picking the second video on the results.</p><p>The both of you then made a bet on which team is winning, and the ones at stake were your favorite snacks. You were the one who insisted on that because you wanted to steal his food and get more for later as a taunt. All of your screams of triumph were shooting through the concrete walls of your dorm as you punched the air and jumped around.</p><p>On the next minute, Bokuto was the one to scream "Yes!!" when the team he bet on earned another point while you huffed and grunted in disappointment. The two of you continued to jump and cheer on the screen as you also spiked the air, reenacting the attacks that the ace of the team have out over the net of the court.</p><p>Ends up, you were the one who lost as you childishly pounded the sides of your fist on his chest while he laughed proudly.</p><p>"Now I'll take these, if you don't mind~" He teasingly said, dividing the supposed snacks that you said you'd give if you were to lose. In response, you stuck out your tongue and crossed your arms over your chest as you snapped your head to the opposite direction like showing him that you're angry at him, but instead, your neck popped when you suddenly turned it to the left, making you raise your eyebrows and make an 'o' with your mouth in surprise.</p><p>"That somehow felt good.." You said out loud, before snatching a bag of chips out of the pile he took. The man was about to complain until you gave out a sassy remark. "This special limited-edition isn't included in my stake." Then stuck out your tongue again as you ripped it open and threw a chip into your mouth to annoy him more.</p><p>He just pouted, holding his prize close to him. "Hmph! At least I get the most of these." He returned the gesture and opened his own bag of snacks before you two laughed at your ridiculous actions. Later on, you watched a few more videos, from the usual sports to the most boring of satisfying videos. You only let them play because of some of the music. But they were all ignored as the either of you showed a picture or two from Twitter and showed your reaction.</p><p>Out of the blue, Bokuto suddenly perks up and says. "Really?"</p><p>"Hm?" You just hummed in question as you scrolled through your own phone.</p><p>"Is the tongue actually the strongest muscle in your body?"</p><p>"Oh really?" You sarcastically asked as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world, taking a sip from the coffee that you brewed a few minutes ago.</p><p>"Hm..." He squinted at his screen again, rubbing at his chin as if he was calculating something. You knew that he was planning to do or make a comment of something if he looked like that.</p><p><em>"What can he be thinking of...?"</em>  You questioned, watching him through half lidded eyes as you drank a little more from your mug.</p><p>Suddenly, the man turned to you with a grin and innocently asked, "Hey, let's have a tongue wrestling!"</p><p>His small question surprised you. The coffee seemed to go into the wrong pipe and make you choke, blowing some of the coffee and getting it on the lower half of your face. Bokuto panicked and asked if you were okay, already scooting closer to rub your back. After a few more coughs, he started to hit your back, which didn't really help because it knocked the air out of your lungs. "Stop it, you're making me unable to breath!"</p><p>"Oh, sorry.. Are you alright?"</p><p>"'Course I am." You smugly answered, wiping your face with the sleeve of your hoodie.</p><p>"So.. do we tongue wrestle?" He still asks like an innocent child. Despite the fact that you saw no mischievous intention in his eyes, you still can't help but be extremely embarrassed.</p><p>"The fuck?!"</p><p>"Is it bad??"</p><p>". . .No" You replied honestly. You just hated the fact that he sees everything as some sort of competition.</p><p>"Then let's do it! Should we bet on who'll win again?"</p><p>"Sure! I'll take my snacks back!" You replied with false confidence, knowing that you'll lose instantly from how the embarrassment weakens you.</p><p>"Then it's on! Here." He says, clutching your face in his hands before connecting his lips with yours without warning. When you didn't open your mouth, he pulled away and complained. "Come on, we can't fight if you don't open up!!"</p><p>You really hated this. Along with the fact that he only saw this as a competition, you really disliked the situation he pulled you into. "Just know that I'll win.."</p><p>"Oh, but if you don't, I'll take the remaining snacks you have on your hands." He smugly taunted, pushing his lips on yours again.</p><p>You hesitantly opened your mouth as you barely welcomed his tongue in. The warmth that you received already made your heart race. Why is this so hard?! It's just a muscle fight!</p><p>If only you didn't really had that much of a crush on him, you would've won and took back your snacks. This is annoying.</p><p>When he grunted, you took it as a signal of the start. You pushed each other's tongues and fought on who's the strongest. He squinted and pushed even harder, holding your shoulders in place as he tried to win this embarrassing fight. Well, for you it was, but for him, he was just set on winning.</p><p>You tried your best to fight back, but your pushes were futile and awkward. You tried to distract yourself by thinking about winning back your food, and it was starting to work. Until he swiped over an area on your tongue, your eyes widened as you practically stopped breathing, the blood rushing into your cheeks. Bokuto only grunted in question before you pulled away with a pop, feeling the messiness on your mouth that he caused.</p><p>"Hold on, I can't breathe." You complained, burying your face into your hands and trying to forget the sensation of his buds rubbing against yours. All of it was an innocent interaction and it continued to fluster you to no end.</p><p>"Hmm.. Do you wanna go for another round or...? Does that mean I win?"</p><p>"Whatever, take the food!" You answered with a tomato-red face.</p><p>"Yes!! Thank you so much!"</p><p>You hated the competition he gave, but at the same time, you somehow enjoyed the fight.<br/>When you finally raised your head, you saw Bokuto's intense golden eyes staring at you like he was daydreaming. "Do you still agree that I'm one of the strongest?"</p><p>"'Course I do. I won't even hide that from you."</p><p>"Yay!! I love you, (Name)!! I love you so much, (Name)cchi!!" He yelled, hugging you and kissing your cheek a few times then laughing.</p><p>His actions and words made you stop once again. "H-Huh...?"</p><p>"I mean, like, 'I wanna marry you' love you!" He explained.</p><p>"You're like a child. I love you too.." You pressed at his nose, making him blink and then giggle.</p><p>"Does that make you my girlfriend now?" He perked up, his cheeks dusted with pink.</p><p>"Whatever satisfies you, sir." You dramatically say, weakly chuckling at how fast the confession went and just agreed on being in a relationship.</p><p>"Hehe! Oh, also, let's have another round! I'll give you a chance to take your food back!"</p><p>"What?" You just ask out of confusion.</p><p>"Tongue wrestling!"</p><p>"I've had enough, stop it!!" You slapped his shoulder, making him laugh but also confused at the same time.</p><p>Was it that bad? Not really, but you didn't wanna die from embarrassment.<br/>But you don't mind having a rematch and proving him that you can actually win against him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>